


Home Brew

by Puck_Monger_99



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Sibling Incest, hangovers, new year's, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puck_Monger_99/pseuds/Puck_Monger_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He might not have been totally sober last night, but this is the first time since the draft he's woken up somewhat fresh faced on New Year's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Brew

Tyler sips slowly at his coffee, enjoying the smell of Jordie's home brew. He glances past the rim of his mug at Jamie's form, slumped limply across the couch. His mouth is open and snoring. Loudly.

Tyler smiles to himself. He might not have been totally sober last night, but this is the first time since the draft he's woken up somewhat fresh faced on New Year's Day. 

"Ugh..." 

A groan echoes from the hallway, and Jordie stumbles in, arm perched across his face to keep the sunlight at bay.

"Morning, dear!" Tyler greets, face splitting into a grin at the way Jordie recoils. "How are you feeling?"

"Fuck you..." Jordie snaps, coming to rest his face against the counter, right next to Tyler's elbow. "Why are you so happy?" 

Tyler says nothing in return, but he does push his coffee cup towards the other man. Jordie gropes around without looking, until his palm is wrapped around the handle. He sits up enough to take a drink with a contented hum, squinting at Tyler as he does so.

"Thank you."

"No problem." 

They share a brief silence. Tyler admires the attractive curve of Jordie's nose, how his beard frames his lips and his jaw. His shoulders are flushed with the the filtered light from the windows, making the white cotton of his shirt transparent. 

Jordie's eyes are glowing, hazel highlights so stark and enticing. Tyler reaches forward and cradles Jordie's cheek gently, not particularly pursuing something as much as just savoring. He reaches his thumb up to touch the fading traces of a black eye, breath quivering so slightly. 

Jordie makes a choked off sound, pressing forward to connect their lips. Tyler tastes the coffee on his skin.

It stays chaste for exactly a second. Tyler opens his mouth to allow Jordie's shy exploring, let's him trace fingers down his biceps. Tyler bites Jordie's lips, none too delicately, until they're both thrumming with excitement. 

They pull apart after a long moment, just in time for Jamie to roll off the couch with a loud, overdramatic yawn. Tyler looks away self-consciously, heat rising to his cheeks. He touches his lips, hopes they don't look too bruised.

"Oh my god, my head hurts." 

Jamie struggles to make his way into the kitchen, leaning his weight against any available surface. Jordie rolls his eyes. 

"Wipe the drool from your face, bud." Jamie waves off the comment with a grumble. His hand is big and warm against Tyler's back, keeping him steady against the counter's edge.

"Coffee," Jamie mutters, swiftly grabbing the mug before anyone else can. He takes a deep swig, mouthing the same place his brother did minutes before. 

The sight sends a thrill screaming through Tyler's body. He steals a look at Jordie, whose eyes have sharpened considerably. They are glued to where Jamie's throat is working to swallow. 

"Happy New Year's, eh?" Jamie's tenor cadence is endearingly oblivious. He presses a kiss to the crown of Tyler's head, sweet, happily removed from the interaction before him. 

"Yeah," Jordie's gaze snaps to Tyler's. "Happy New Year's."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
